


Кровавое золото

by Kaellig



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Desert Island, Drama, Gen, Hearing Voices, Legends, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Это его личный ад.
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	Кровавое золото

**Author's Note:**

> по некоторым версиям, легенда о Чёрном Шаке связана с тем, что в давние времена вместе с кладами хоронили собак, чтобы те после смерти охраняли клад от грабителей

Когда он открывает глаза, ему кажется, что он сошёл с ума. Либо умер и попал в ад — свой персональный, потому что всё это уже было: мокрый песок под одеждой и на зубах, саднящая боль в лёгких и горле, невозможность вдохнуть полной грудью. Вот сейчас он увидит над собой капитана Хьюма, и тот примется неторопливо, с мерзкой ухмылочкой рассказывать о его перспективах.

Да, так мог бы выглядеть его ад. Но в его аду обязательно присутствовал бы дьявол, и выглядел бы он вовсе не как капитан Хьюм. Однако берег пуст, насколько хватает взгляда, и Билли вспоминает, как всё было в этот раз. Очень похоже, да. Лицо Флинта, падение в воду. Только детали отличаются: в этот раз Билли пытался его убить. И в этот раз он точно знал, что Флинт его столкнул.

Рёбра болят не от сдавливающей обручем высохшей кожи, а от удара о поверхность моря. Билли выворачивает наизнанку водой и водорослями. Он со стоном опускает голову на песок и закрывает глаза. Чудо, что выжил. 

Чудо ли? Или проклятие? Наказание за неспособность выполнить свою миссию.

 _«Ты не справился, Билли Боунс»_ , — шепчет чей-то голос. Билли снова вскидывает голову, но вокруг по-прежнему никого, только ветер колышет листву густых зарослей, встающих стеной футах в тридцати от него. Даже птиц не слышно.

Билли замирает и, вмиг позабыв о боли, садится. Он вспоминает, где находится. Что хуже — вспоминает все слухи, которые ходят об этом месте. Жутковатую, леденящую кровь историю, то ли выдуманную Эйвери, то ли действительно имевшую место. Билли никогда не верил в неё, сам прекрасно зная, кем и для чего сочиняются подобные сказки. Но сейчас не верить почему-то не получается.

 _«Ты умер, Билли Боунс»_ , — шелестит, смеясь, невидимый голос. Билли зажимает уши ободранными в кровь ладонями, но голос слышен так же отчётливо, как и прежде. _«Ты теперь — один из мертвецов Острова Скелета»_ , — торжественно говорит он, и по спине Билли пробегает холодок.

***

Он снимает с одного из мёртвых тел, оставшихся на берегу, рубашку, разрывает её на полосы и туго затягивает сломанные рёбра. На каждом движении от боли темнеет в глазах, но Билли лишь стискивает зубы. К боли он привык. Труднее вспомнить времена, когда она не была ещё его постоянной спутницей.

Он обходит остров по периметру. На это уходит целый день, и к вечеру у него начинает кружиться голова, а от боли тошнит сильнее, чем от голода, но это не важно. Важно то, что он не находит ни «Эвридику», ни «Льва». Обгоревший, оскалившийся обломками фальшборта «Морж» почти целиком затонул, сквозь прозрачную лазурную воду хорошо видны его очертания, и в этом есть что-то жутковато. Однако других обломков нигде нет, хотя их должно было выкинуть прибоем на берег, как самого Билли. 

Значит, оба корабля покинули остров. Кто одержал победу? 

_«Кто победит, если Флинт и Сильвер столкнутся в бою?»_ — спрашивает лес голосом губернатора Роджерса, и Билли знает ответ на свой вопрос. Если бы Флинт противостоял Роджерсу один, ещё могли бы быть варианты. Но вдвоём с Сильвером они непобедимы — Билли предупреждал об этом, Билли постарался сделать всё возможное, чтобы разделить их, чтобы выиграть шанс для Роджерса. Он не справился.

 _«Неужели ты думал, что умнее их, Билли Боунс?_ — заходится смехом морской прибой. — _Неужели ты думал, что ты один сумеешь одолеть их, Билли Боунс? Сделать то, на что не считал способным Роджерса?»_

Он не собирался их одолевать, хочет возразить Билли, он лишь хотел их ослабить, ослабить Флинта, вырвать у ядовитой змеи зубы.

 _«Ты не похож на заклинателя змей, Билли Боунс_ , — шепчет остров, и Билли слышит презрение в шелесте листьев. — _Лишь на побитую собаку»_.

Он зло сжимает кулаки.

***

На второй день он добывает себе какую-то еду. Добычу ест сырой — сил на то, чтобы развести огонь, нет.

Сколько времени прошло после сражения? Сколько времени он провёл без сознания? Вряд ли много — Билли унесло бы обратно в море, если бы он не очнулся до следующего прилива. 

Как скоро сюда придёт другой корабль?

Остров заходится в зловещем хохоте. Билли впивается зубами в жёсткий, волокнистый плод и старательно не обращает внимания на голоса. 

Он не тешит себя глупыми надеждами. Остров Скелета лежит в стороне от торговых путей, его местоположение и в прежние-то времена знали немного, а ныне и вовсе единицы. И никто из них не будет рад найти его живым, даже если вернётся сюда.

Да и зачем им? Этот остров столько лет не был никому нужен; если бы Билли сам не предложил его Роджерсу для обмена пленницы на сокровища...

 _«Сокровища... сокровища...»_ — эхом откликается ветер в кронах деревьев. 

Сокровища. Чёртовы сокровища Флинта. Достал ли их кто-нибудь из-под земли после того, как сражение окончилось? Скорее всего — да, Флинт не стал бы оставлять сундук на острове, его войне слишком нужно золото. 

Только вот нужна ли кому-то, кроме Флинта, его война?

Война, ради которой он готов был пожертвовать всем, даже преданностью Сильвера.

Билли не удалось вырвать змее зубы, но остался ли в них яд? 

Если бы Флинт и Сильвер столкнулись в бою, Билли уверен, что победа осталась бы за Флинтом. Но Сильвер слишком умён и хитёр, он не мог не понимать этого сам. Допустим, что они одолели Роджерса. Допустим, что Сильвер вернул себе Мади — живой и невредимой; зря Билли не воспользовался шансом и не перерезал её горло. Допустим, что больше ничего не мешает пиратам вернуться в Нассау и зажить по-прежнему.

Ничего, кроме Флинта, чью жажду крови не могла утолить единственная победа. Кроме Флинта, грезящего войной, как другие грезят объятиями красавиц. Флинта, потерявшего за это время и корабль, и почти всех людей, и доверие Сильвера.

Что смогло бы его защитить, если бы Сильвер нанёс свой удар теперь?

Нет, понимает Билли, никто не забрал сокровище. Никто не вернулся за ним, не вытащил обратно на свет. Даже если Флинт остался жив, в чём Билли уже сомневается, он никому не признается, где захоронил проклятый сундук, стоивший жизни столь многим хорошим людям.

А это значит, что за сундуком кто-нибудь придёт. Однажды. Через пару месяцев, через год, через несколько лет, но придёт. Никто не способен остаться равнодушным при мысли о богатстве, спрятанном где-то в глубине этого острова. Ну и что с того, если он не отмечен на картах и никто не знает к нему дороги? Зов золота силён. Те, кто откликнется на него, кто будет готов заплатить любую цену, найдут путь. И однажды на горизонте появится парус. Кто придёт под ним? Сам Флинт, непотопляемый, неубиваемый, хранимый от всех смертей самим дьяволом, не иначе? Сильвер, ставший похожим на него, словно младший брат или отражение в мутном зеркале? Рэкхем, возомнивший себя равным им? Кто-то другой, молодой и дерзкий, жаждущий обрести славу и сделать себе имя? Это не имеет значения. Билли будет здесь. Билли никому не позволит забрать чёртово сокровище. Любой, кто придёт за ним, останется на Острове Скелета навечно.

 _«Как и ты сам, Билли Боунс»_ , — шуршит песок под его ногами. Пусть так, соглашается Билли.

Говорят, если зарыть вместе с кладом мёртвую собаку, её дух будет охранять сокровища от любых посягательств.

Что ж, думает Билли, недобро улыбаясь, он станет этой собакой.


End file.
